Save Me From This Conversation
by GoodFormBadForm5253
Summary: Gavin's a creep, Ally's stuck in a long conversation, and Austin saves the day as per usual. JUST like real life (not really .-.). Auslly.


**Prompt:** **Gavin's a creep, Ally's stuck in a long conversation, and Austin saves the day as per usual. JUST like real life (not really .-.)! Auslly.**

**A/N: I don't know where I'm going with this, but I hope you enjoy this anyway! ;D This story was motivated by this guy friend of mine. We were in maths groups or something, and one of his friends asked me, "*my name*, do you play League(of Legends)?" and, before I could answer, my friend answers for me. "She plays Corpse Party, *something-something game*," and he starts listing off games I play. I was slightly weirded out, because literally NO-ONE remembers this stuff, and the thing was, I'd only told him about what I played ONCE, sooooo…**

**There's a slight twist, so beware! ;P**

**Gavin's a creep, Ally's stuck, and Austin saves the day! This is supposed to be a very short fic, about nothingness. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NOPITY NOPE NOPE.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

…

**Save Me From This Conversation**

…

**SONIC BOOM~**

"Happy song-writing-for-the-first-time day!"

Ally screamed. Gavin had seemingly come out of nowhere, surprising her with a fancy cake, a birthday hat and a huge noisemaker-

…Which was blasted right in her face.

"Look, I appreciate you know all this stuff about me with the cake and all, but was this really necessary? " Ever since they'd been going out, he'd been frequently interrogating her on what she liked, what she didn't, what good things she'd done in her lifetime…

And it was starting to get a _teeeensy bit _annoying.

"Y'all know about me!" He beamed. "I think everything should be a celebration! Tomorrow we should go hiking, for your first try of Mountain Dew, and go to the Helen Show for the most embarrassing you've ever done, and-"

Ally stopped listening from that point, as he droned on an on about different things that even _she_ didn't know she knew happened to her.

Yeah, being a _bit _creeped out would be an understatement to the poor brunette.

She looked around herself, trying to form a plan to… _politely _get out of this irksome conversation, but apparently her boyfriend had noticed this and played up a pout.

"Huh? Whatcha' looking at, Ally?"

"Um, I was…" Play it off cool, Alls, play it off cool. She took a breath and gave a small smile. "…looking for the clock. It's getting late, and I have to go write songs with Austin at four-thirty, and it's like four-twenty…"

She could tell he didn't believe her babbling from the look in his eyes.

"Oh come on, Ally. Austin'll wait, won't he?" Gavin pleads sweetly.

Oh god, the puppy-dog pout.

She wasn't resistant just yet-

"Hey guys. Heard my name." the songwriter lets a puff of relief come out of her mouth. It was her partner, thank god. He had the most perfect timing for the first time in his life, and, hopefully, was going to rescue her from the perils of…

Gavin? She didn't know, okay, she was tired!

"Hey, buddy!" Ally's current boyfriend wrapped Austin into a side-hug. "How you doin'?"

"Great, I'm doing great, man," Austin flicked the country singer's arm off of his shoulder uncomfortably, but his eyes lit up at the sight of his girl…

…friend. Girl that is a friend.

Yeah.

Right.

He pushed the thought away, playing it off coolly. He made his way over to Ally, arms brushing slightly. "Hey, Alls, you ready for practice soon? I've _just _thought of new lyrics we could use!" Hey, he HAD to use overkill. Gavin may have been gullible, but not _that _gullible.

It seemed like she'd caught on, looking between the two guys, and nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, let's go. Gavin-" she looked at his blue-eyes. "Sorry, I'll meet up with you later. Love you!"

"Hey, wait-" But they literally leapt up the stairs as quick as a flash, before his eyes.

His words reached emptiness. "Love you too?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thank you SO much, Austin." Ally huffs thankfully as they sat on the couch in the practice room, and the guy just grins wolfishly. "Gavin was killing me there, man."

"You're welcome."

"God," she looks over to him. "Why are there not enough guys like you in the world?"

"Because," the blonde smirks. "There'd be too much sexy."

"AUSTIN!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Lol, Austin was so AU in that last bit! xD I hoped you enjoyed!**

**(Okay, don't expect me to bother you about can-you review-for ever-and-be-totally-not-sucky or follow/fav-or-I-will-kill-you, please. Even though I want your honest opinion on this, I don't want to be one of those people. If you're going to review, do it for the right reason, and in free will.)**


End file.
